I Thought This Was Love
by neversaidperfectx
Summary: Bella & Jacob were inlove. Bella got pregnant and decided to keep the baby, so Jake left, forcing Bella into adoption. 3 years on, they find Bella's child went to someone closer than she'd think. Bella/Edward.


**I Thought This Was Love.**  
**Chapter 1.**  
**You're My One Regret.  
**  
**A/N**  
_Bella is 16 and so is Jacob.  
I thought I'd add them in with the same age.  
And the last part of this chapter, is a few weeks on.  
Enjoy the start!  
p.s I love reviews (:  
x, Sherie.  


* * *

_

The night had started.

The musky black sky outside was dotted with millions of stars, burning through the darkness.

The crickets started to chirp, the air smelt of violets and the wind was blowing ever so softly.

I looked over at my Jake, he sat still, head lent up towards the sky, squinting his eyes, reaching out trying to physically touch a star. "This is your star." he would say every time he touched one.

I would nod in relief, that he had finally calmed himself down over the drama of my best friend Jessica's outrage to Jacob dating me. She so secretly wanted him.

This was our 1 year anniversary.  
We'd met for the first time since I was 2, at my 15th birthday bash, it was instant love. We'd been dating ever since. And he'd set up a romantic evening for the two of us.

Just me and him.

I couldn't ask for any more than that. He gave me everything in the world.  
He was all I wanted.

"Isabella Marie." his voice echoed through my thoughts, interrupting them as his muscley arms wrapped around my fragile body.

"yes, Jacob." I nestled my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his soft heartbeat.

"I love you." he whispered just so slightly, as his lips made their way up my neck, along my jaw and to my own lips, kissing me passionately as he fiddled with my fingers.

"I love you, too." I tried smiling against his lips.

"you're the most beautiful girl I know, you're utterly amazing, please be mine forever." his lips trailed down to my neck once again, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as his fingers slipped a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'll forever be yours, if you're forever mine." I murmured softly, he'd intertwined our fingers now, but with his right hand, he was carefully making his way up my top.

"what are we waiting for babe?" He asked as he noticed me looking down at his hand.

My eyes shifted to the side, trying to think quickly of an excuse. "not tonight, baby." I held my hand over his.  
I watched his face drop down, as he let go on my fingers, his smile faded to a frown and he leant back, staring up again at the stars.

"Jake." I whispered, watching my words float over to him in the night's mist.  
I didn't get a reply. I tugged gently at his hand, crawling over the picnic blanket to reach him.

"Baby." I sighed, kneeling over his stomach.

"We can wait." he finally said.

"No, no, I don't want to." I pushed my hands up his t-shirt, stroking his chest as I kissed up his stomach.

"Bella.. Are you sure?" He questioned again. I raised a finger to his lips, smiled gently and mimed 'of course'

"you're perfect." he whispered, licking gently across my lips.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you, too."

His hands were quick to play, as he grabbed my waist, sitting both of us up-right.  
My hands crept up his back, and into his hair, where I gently tugged at his longer locks. I moaned into his mouth, grinning, I covered my mouth with my hand.

* * *

"Jacob." I called ecstatically into the room. I held my hand against the doorframe, searching around for him.

"Baby!" I called again, rushing around the room, until I stumbled over his shoe, falling straight onto his body that laid on the couch.

"Jakey!" I coughed into my fist, kissing his cheek softly. "I have something to tell you, Jake."

"What is it, beautiful?" His lips kissed my cheeks, he slowed started feeling up to the side of my body, gently touching the side of my face.

"I'm pregnant." I said with a hushed tone into his ear.

I watched his face drop, and felt my heart tear.


End file.
